The General Clinical Research Center at the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry supports a diversity of clinical studies in the fields of immunology, endocrinology, infectious diseases, pulmonary diseases and aerosol physiology, neurology, nutrition, pediatrics, cardiology, gastroenterology, clinical pharmacology, hematology, and oncology. Special attention is devoted to studies of obesity, neuroendocrine control mechanisms, diabetes and insulin secretion, hormonal and metabolic correlates of muscle wasting diseases, pathogenicity and immunogenicity of attenuated strains of influenza virus, involvement of the sympathetic nervous system in intermediary metabolic control and in essential hypertension, neurotransmitter pathway involvement in the control of anterior pituitary secretion, and the effects of sulfate aerosols on pulmonary function.